doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Becerril
México |estado = Activo }} Carlos Becerril Hernández es un actor de doblaje mexicano, hermano de la también actriz María Becerril(†) y, por lo tanto, cuñado de Víctor Mares(†) y tío de Víctor Mares Jr. y Lydia Areli Mares. Debutó en el doblaje como Paco en la serie animada mexicana Los Supersabios en 1978. Actualmente tiene un contrato con la Fox dobla mayoritariamente para ellos. Filmografía Películas Dustin Hoffman * La última oportunidad (2008) Last Chance Harvey - Harvey Shine * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) Stranger Than Fiction - Pr. Jules Hilbert * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) Meet the Fockers - Bernard Fornica * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) Finding Neverland - Charles Frohman * Tribunal en fuga (2003) (Cuernavaca) Runaway Jury - Wendell Rohr * La vida continúa (2002) Moonlight Mile - Ben Floss * Los hijos de la calle (1996) Sleepers - Danny Snyder * Epidemia (1995) Outbreak - Coronel Sam Daniels * Héroe accidental (1992) Hero - Bernie LaPlant * Billy Bathgate (1991) - Dutch Schultz * Tootsie (1982) TOOTSIE - Michael/Dorothy * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Ted Kramer Richard Gere * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) Hachiko: A Dog's Story - Parker Wilson+ * Palabras mágicas (2005) Bee Season - Saul * Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) The Mothman Prophecies - John Klein * Infidelidad (2002) (Cuernavaca) Unfaithful - Edward Sumner * Otoño en Nueva York (2000) (Cuernavaca) Autumn in New York - Will Keane * El Chacal (1997) The Jackal - Declan Mulqueen * Primal Fear (1996) LA VERDAD DESNUDA - Martin Vail * Mujer bonita (1990) Pretty Woman - Edward Lewis * American Gigolo (1980) GIGOLO AMERICANO - Julian Robert Redford * Una vida sin terminar (2005) An Unfinished Life - Einar Gilkyson * Secretos de un secuestro (2004) (Cuernavaca) The Clearing - Wayne Hayes * Juego de espías (2001) Spy Game - Nathan Muir * El señor de los caballos (1998) The Horse Whisperer - Tom Booker * Algo muy personal (1996) Up Close & Personal - Warren Justice * Una propuesta indecente (1993) Indecent Proposal - John Gage * Sneakers (1992) - Martin 'Marty' Bishop * África mía (1985) Out of Africa - Dennis Finch Hatton Gabriel Byrne * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) Assault on Precinct 13 - Cap. Marcus Duvall * Barco fantasma (2002) Ghost Ship - Cap. Sean Murphy * El día final (1999) End of Days - Satanás * Estigma (1999) Stigmata - Padre Andrew Kiernan * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) The Man in the Iron Mask - D'Artagnan * La asesina (1993) Point of No Return - Bob Mel Gibson * El rescate (1996) Ransom - Tom Mullen * Maverick (1994) - Bret Maverick * El hombre sin rostro (1993) The Man Without a Face - Justin McLeod * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) Bird on a Wire - Rick Jarmin * El motín de Bounty (1984) The Bounty - Fletcher Christian Robert De Niro * Hombres de honor (2000) (Cuernavaca) Men of Honor - Chief 'Billy' Sunday * Analízame (1999) Analyze This - Paul Vitti * Stanley & Iris (1990) - Stanley Everett Cox * No somos ángeles (1989) We're No Angels - Ned * New York, New York (1977) - Jimmy Doyle Al Pacino * El Informante (1999) The Insider - Lowell Bergman * La ciudad de la avaricia (1996) City Hall - John Pappas * Perfume de mujer (1992) Scent of a Woman - Coronel Slade * Encrucijadas (1980) Cruising - Steve Burns Burgess Meredith * Rocky V (1990) - Mickey * Rocky III (1982) - Mickey * Rocky II (1979) - Mickey * Rocky (1976) - Mickey Ed Harris * Me llaman Radio (2003) Radio - Ent. Harold Jones * Pollock (2000) - Jackson Pollock * Nixon (1995) - E. Howard Hunt * Causa justa (1995) Just Cause - Blair Sullivan Michael Douglas * El centinela (2006) (Cuernavaca) The Sentinel - Pete Garrison * Mi suegro es un espía (2003) The In-Laws - Steve Tobias * Ni una palabra (2001) (Cuernavaca) Don't Say a Word - Dr. Nathan Conrad Kevin Costner * Pacto de justicia (2003) Open Range - Charley Waite * 13 días (Cuernavaca) (2001) Thirteen Days - Kenny O'Donnell * La guerra (1994) The War - Stephen Simmons Dennis Quaid * El día después de mañana (2004) The Day After Tomorrow - Jack Hall * Lejos del cielo (2002) Far from Heaven - Frank Whitaker * El poder del amor(1995) Something to Talk About - Eddy Bichon Bruce Willis * En defensa del honor (2002) Hart's War - Cnel. William A. McNamara * Nuestro amor (1999) The Story of Us - Ben Jordan * La muerte le sienta bien (1992) Death Becomes Her - Dr. Ernest Menville Tom Berenger * El Francotirador 2 (2002) Sniper 2 - Thomas Beckett * D-Tox (2002) - Hank * El sustituto (1996) The Substitute - Jonathan Shale Christopher McDonald * Déjenselo a Beaver (1997) Leave It to Beaver - Ward Cleaver * Arresto a domicilio (1996) House Arrest - Donald Krupp Richard Dreyfuss * Testigo silencioso (1994) Silent Fall - Jake Rainer * Tiburón (1975) Jaws - Matt Hooper (redoblaje) * Cuenta conmigo- El escritor Bill Paxton * Twister (1996) - Bill Harding * Apolo 13 (1995) Apollo 13 - Fred Haise Harrison Ford * Peligro inminente (1994) Clear and Present Danger - Jack Ryan * A propósito a Henry (1991) Regarding Henry - Henry Turner Patrick Swayze * Reinas o reyes (1995) To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar - Vida Bohemia * Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) Ghost - Sam Clint Eastwood * Sudden Impact (1983) - Harry Callahan * Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970 - redoblaje) Two Mules for Sister Sara - Hogan William H. Macy * Gracias por fumar (2006) (Cuernavaca) Thank you for smoking - Senador Ortolan Finistirre * Hombres misteriosos (1999) Mystery Men - El Paleador/Eddie David Strathairn * El gran Simon (1998) Simon Birch - Rev. Russell * El río salvaje (1994) The River Wild - Tom Robin Williams * Más allá de los sueños (1998) What Dreams May Come - Chris Nielsen * Un simple mortal (1993) Being Human - Héctor Tim Allen * Super papá (2001) (Cuernavaca) Joe Somebody - Joe Scheffer * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) For Richer or Poorer - Brad Sexton Bill Pullman * Efecto Zero (1998) Zero Effect - Daryl Zero * Malicia (1993) Malice - Andy Safian Jason Bateman * Los secretos del poder (2009) State of Play - Dominic Foy *La última carta (2006) Smokin' Aces - Rupert 'Rip' Reed Stephen Rea * Miedo.punto.com (2004) FeardotCom - Dr. Alistar Pratt * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles - Santiago Chris O'Donnell * El soltero más codiciado (1999) The Bachelor - Jimmie Shannon * La cámara (1996) The Chamber - Adam Hall Warren Beatty * Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) Town & Country - Porter Stoddard * Bonnie & Clyde (1967) - Clyde Barrow Martin Sheen * Aguas hostiles (1997) (TV) Hostile Waters - Aurora Skipper * Mi querido presidente (1995) The American President - A.J. MacInerney Tomas Arana * La supremacía Bourne (2004) The Bourne Supremacy - Martin Marshall * El guardaespaldas (1992) The Bodyguard - Greg Portman Ken Davitian * Borat (2007) (Cuernavaca) Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan - Asamat Bagatov * Una loca película de Esparta (Cuernavaca) (2008) Meet the Spartans - Xerxes OTROS * Retorno a Brideshead (2008) Brideshead Revisited - Lord Marchmain (Michael Gambon) * Michael Clayton (2007) (Cuernavaca) - Arthur Edens (Tom Wilkinson) * Mi súper ex-novia (2006) (Cuernavaca) My Super Ex-Girlfriend - Bedlam / Barry (Eddie Izzard) * Cruzada (2005) (Cuernavaca) Kingdom of Heaven - Tiberias (Jeremy Irons) * Elektra (2005) (Cuernavaca) - Stick (Terence Stamp) * Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) The Wedding Date - Jeffrey (Jeremy Sheffield) * Gritando y Pataleando (2005) Kicking & Screaming - Phil Weston (Will Ferrell) * Mi novia Polly (2004) Along Came Polly - Claude (Hank Azaria) * La batalla de Riddick (2004) The Chronicles of Riddick - Lord Marshal (Colm Feore) * Wimbledon (2004) - Dennis Bradbury (Sam Neill) * Un novio en apuros (2003) A Guy Thing - Ken Cooper (James Brolin) * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) What a Girl Wants - Henry Dashwood (Colin Firth) * Johnny English (2003) - Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) * Capitán de mar y guerra: la costa más lejana del mundo (2003) - Dr. Stephen Maturin (Paul Bettany) * El Rey Escorpión (2002) The Scorpion King - Memnon (Steven Brand) * Dragón rojo (2002) Red Dragon - Lloyd Bowman (Ken Leung) * Camino a la perdición (2002) (Cuernavaca) Road to Perdition - Michael Sullivan (Tom Hanks) * Sentencia previa (2002) (Cuernavaca) Minority Report - Doctor (Peter Stormare) * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) Die Another Day - Damian Falco (Michael Madsen) * Lección de honor (2002) The Emperor's Club - William Hundert (Kevin Kline) * Nunca más (2002) Enough - Jupiter (Fred Ward) * Cazador de cocodrilos (2002) The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course - Steve Irwin * Moulin Rouge! (2001) (Cuernavaca) - Duque (Richard Roxburgh) * Amor ciego (2001) Shallow Hal - Mauricio (Jason Alexander) * La casa de cristal (2001) The Glass House - Tio Jack (Chris Noth) * Super Troopers (2001) (Cuernavaca) - Captain O'Hagan (Brian Cox) * Detrás de las líneas enemigas (2001) (Cuernavaca) Behind Enemy Lines - Leslie Reigart (Gene Hackman) * The Enemy (2001) - Supt. Robert Ogilvie (Roger Moore) * Socios para el crimen (2000) Partners in Crime - Gene Reardon (Rutger Hauer) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Joe (Billy Connolly) * Dos vidas contigo (2000) Return to Me - Bob Rueland (David Duchovny) * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) Brother, Where Art Thou? - Delmar (Tim Blake Nelson) * Virus (1999) - Robert Everton (Donald Sutherland) * The Mod Squad (1999) - Billy (Josh Brolin) * Pequeños guerreros (1998) Small Soldiers - Phil Fimple (Phil Hartman) * Un romance peligroso (1998) Out of Sight - Jack Foley (George Clooney) * El quinto elemento (1997) The Fifth Element - Zorg (Gary Oldman) * Adictos al amor (1997) Addicted to Love - Anton (Tchéky Karyo) * Tiempo de matar (1996) A Time to Kill - Jake Brigance (Matthew McConaughey) * Fenómeno (1996) (1versión) Phenomenon - George Malley (John Travolta) * El paciente inglés (1996) The English Patient - David Caravaggio (Willem Dafoe) * La red (1995) The Net - Jack Devlin (Jeremy Northam) * El inglés que subió una colina pero bajó de una montaña (1995) - Johnny (Ian Hart) * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) - Mike Brady (Gary Cole) * Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) Quiz Show - Charles Van Doren (Ralph Fiennes) * Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) Star Trek: Generations - Capitán James T. Kirk (Jonathan Frakes) * Belleza Negra (1994) (voz) Black Beauty - Belleza Negra (Alan Cumming) * Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) When a Man Loves a Woman - Michael Green (Andy Garcia) * Ricky Ricón (1994) Ri¢hie Ri¢h - Herbert Cadbury (Jonathan Hyde) * El especialista (1994) The Specialist - Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) Baby's Day Out - Bennington Cotwell (Matthew Glave) * Los Coneheads (1993) Coneheads - Sr. Seedling (Michael McKean) * Benny & Joon (1993) - Benjamin''Benny Pearl (Aidan Quinn) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Pete Davis (Ray Liotta) * Robin Hood: El magnifico (1991) - Sir Robert Hode / Robin Hood (Patrick Bergin) * Marea de fuego (1991) Backdraft - Stephen McCaffrey (Kurt Russell) * The Man in the Moon (1991) - Matthew Trant (Sam Waterston) * Coming to America - Semmi (Arsenio Hall) (1988) * Infierno rojo (1988) - Det. Sgt. Art Ridzik (James Belushi) * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes - Cap. D'Arnot (Ian Holm) * Terminator (1984) - T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) * Parque Gorky (1983) Gorky Park - Prof. Andreev (Ian McDiarmid) * Contra Octopussy (1983) Octopussy - Kamal Khan (Louis Jourdan) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) Airplane II: The Sequel - Ted Striker (Robert Hayss) * 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) The Man with the Golden Gun - Francisco Scaramanga (Christopher Lee) * Entre monos te veas (1967) - Monkeys, Go Home! Hank Dussard (Dean Jones) * Cimarron (1960 - redoblaje) - Yancey ''Cimarron Cravat (Glenn Ford) * La malvada (1950) All About Eve - Bill Simpson (Gary Merrill) * El Mago de Oz (1939) - Espantapájaros (Ray Bolger) * Encantado Señor Destino - Mike (Michael Caine) * ¡Qué bello es vivir! - George Bailey * Los usurpadores de cuerpos - Jack Bellicec (Jeff Goldblum) Películas animadas * Cars (2006) - Chick Hicks (voz original: Michael Keaton) * Los Supersabios - Paco (debut) * Cuento de Navidad (1982) - Fred y Narrador Series de TV * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (2009-Presente) - George Castle (Bill Paterson) * Chekov en Star Trek (27 episodios- Segunda Temporada- 1967) * Zefram Cochrane en Star Trek (Episodio 9: Metarmofosis- Segunda temporada- 1967) * Family Law (68 episodios, 1999-2002) - Rex Weller (Christopher McDonald) * Giles en Buffy, la cazavampiros (122 episodes, 1997-2003) * Hijos de la playa (42 episodios, 2000-2002) Son of the Beach - Notch Johnson * Seguridad total(13 episodios, 1997) Total Security * Darrin Stephens en Hechizada (Algunos episodios, 1971-1972) Bewitched * Mayor Roger Healey en "Mi Bella Genio" (Algunos episodios 1965-1970) I Dream of Jeannie * Acertijo en Batman (1960) * Padre de Gray D. en Goosebumps (1995-1996) Escalofrios * Voces adicionales en 24 (2001-Presente) * Voces Adicionales en Doctor House (2004) Doctor House * Dr. David Banner en Hulk * Harold en The Pretender El Camaleon * Tim en Veronica's closet * Escobar en Nip/Tuck * Sr. Walsh en Beverly hills 90210 * Narración en Medium * Sargento Chip Saunders en Combate Anime *Dobermon en Digimon Tamers *Kenji Tsukino (1era voz) en Sailor Moon *Narrador en Dragon Ball *Tarukane y Ootake en Yu Yu Hakusho *Padre de Tessa en Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu *Seraphimon en Digimon Frontier *Mauro en Heat Guy J *Miembro de Seele 1 en Neon Genesis Evangelion *David, Inspector Eagle en Remi *Ryuichiro Shiba, Peter Wong, Narración en Shuten Doji *Kenji Tsukino, George, Shun Hayase, Sergai Ayimob en Sailor Moon *Padre de Nobisuke en Doraemon *Voces diversas en Initial D *Duque Dermail en Gundam Wing *Voces diversas en Nadesico Películas de Anime *Dolbar en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La gran batalla de los dioses *Batou en Ghost in the Shell *Tetsuwan Birdy - Maestro *Ave de Fuego - Godo Series Animadas *Los Simpson - Frank Grimes Dirección de Doblaje * Prison Break * 24 * El gran pez * Devorador de pecados * Lo que una Chica Quiere Cine y Televisión Mexicana * Ringside (2005) Entrenador * María la del barrio (1995) * Marimar (1994) prestando su voz al perro ("Pulgoso") * Rosa salvaje (1987) * Los años felices (1984) * Los supersabios (1978) prestando su voz a Paco y Kitito * Pobre Clara (1975) * El amor tiene cara de mujer (1971) Daniel Escala * La gata (1970) * Pueblo sin esperanza (1968) * Aurelia (1968) * El cuarto mandamiento (1967) * Cuna vacía (1967) * Vivimos en una estrella (1963) * Barú, el hombre de la selva (1962) * La maldición de Nostradamus (1961) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje